Niji
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ino was cooped up at her families store. Someone come in. R&R (ShikaIno) (One-Shot)


Okay I'm not the owner the rightful owner is Kishimoto-sensei. Anyway I figure I'd write something a little different I guess. Anyways I hope you guys like this story.

_**Niji:**_

Ino was sitting in the shop as she gave a small sigh. It had been raining for the past two days. It didn't seem that it'll let up. She watched the people pass by.

"..." Ino said as she gave a sigh. Just then she saw a familiar face.

"!" Ino said. The figure walked into the shop as they closed their umbrella.

"Hey Ino." The figure said. Ino smiled at the figure.

"Hi Shikamaru." Ino replied. Shikamaru walked up towards Ino.

"My mom wanted something to decorate the kitchen table." Shikamaru said. Ino gave a few blinks.

"Did she have a specific type of flower she wanted?" Ino asked.

"Not really...Do you have something that's bright and sweet smell, that's not too sweet..." Shikamaru replied. Ino thought as she looked around the shop. What the two didn't know was that the rain started to let up as the drops became smaller and smaller. Ino slowly made her way towards some flowers.

"What do you think?" Ino asked showing Shikamaru the flowers.

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru said as she looked at the flowers. They looked nice but he wasn't sure.

"They're really nice." Shikamaru said. Ino figured they weren't the flowers he was looking for. She placed them back.

"..." Ino continued to look around. She found another flower. She made her way towards them.

"What about these?" Ino asked Shikamaru slightly smiled.

"I think those will be fine." Shikamaru replied. Ino smiled as she nodded her head. She took the flowers towards the desk. While she was wrapping them she thought about Shikamaru for a moment, her hands slightly stopped.

"..." Ino said and then quickly went back to wrapping. Once she was done Shikamaru paid her. The two noticed that the rain had stopped.

"I'm glad it stopped raining." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with you." Shikamaru replied. Just then Ino's dad Inoichi walked in.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." Inoichi said. Shikamaru looked over to him.

"Hello Inoichi-san." Shikamaru replied. Inoichi looked over to Ino. He noticed that Ino had a look of wanting to ask something but couldn't ask.

"Ino, why don't you take the flowers to Shikamaru-kun's home. I'll keep watch." Inoichi said. Ino was slightly surprised at what her dad said.

"You've bee cooped up I figured you'd like to go out." Inoichi said. Ino thought a bit, she could use this to ask Shikamaru how he felt about her.

"Thank you I'll be back soon." Ino said as Inoichi nodded his head. Ino held the flowers as the two walked out of the shop. The two slowly walked down the streets. Ino looked over to Shikamaru.

"...Shikamaru..." Ino said a bit hesitant. Shikamaru looked in her direction.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked. Ino slightly blushed as she looked away from him.

"...I..." Ino hesitated a bit. Shikamaru stopped as Ino quickly stopped and looked at him. Her thought raced all over the place.

"Ino please tell me what's on your mind." Shikamaru said as he looked at her. Ino looked at him, her heart seemed to race.

"...I...wanted to know...How you feel about me..." Ino's gaze fell.

"I know I had my eyes on someone else...But for a long time even now..." Ino stopped Shikamaru slowly walked over to her. He put a hand under her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"Even now you what?" Shikamaru asked gently. Ino blushed even redder.

"Even now I love...The person who's in front of me...Yet I...Don't know how they feel...They always show something different all the time..." Ino replied her gaze fell. Shikamaru continued to look at her. He slowly got closer to her. He put his arms around her being careful to not ruin the flowers that were in her hands.

"Ino...I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I didn't mean too..." Shikamaru whispered. Ino's face became redder.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said.

"Ino I'll tell you how I feel about you..." Shikamaru replied.

"Arigatou Shikamaru." Ino said. Shikamaru looked down at her.

"I always had liked you but...You always had your eyes on Sasuke...I figured that you were out of my reach..." Shikamaru said. Ino looked up at him.

"For a long time I wanted to tell you but I had a feeling that you didn't feel the same as I did...I also noticed that you may have had something towards me but...I wasn't sure I wanted to ask but my heart was afraid of what your answer would be. But now that you've told me...I'm glad that you had the same feeling as me." Shikamaru replied. Ino continued to look at him. She was happy that he had the same feelings towards her as she did to him.

"Thank you for telling me." Ino said. Shikamaru then leaned towards her. Ino's heart raced even faster. Shikamaru's lips gently pressed Ino's lips. Ino blushed redder. Ino then replied to his kiss as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not dreaming this right? This is for real right?" Ino thought to herself. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening. The two stayed like this for a while. Ino slowly pulled away from the kiss and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Shikamaru who looked down at her.

"I..." Shikamaru stopped when Ino put a finger to his lips.

"Don't Shikamaru. You just wanted me to know how much you love me." Ino said. Shikamaru just looked at her.

"I guess being together for a while you know things that others don't." Shikamaru said. Ino gave a small nod.

"Hai but enough of that we better get going don't want your parents to worry." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. He slowly let Ino go as they continued to walk. In looked at Shikamaru, with her free hand she held his hand as he held hers. While they were walking in the distance they could see a rainbow.

"The rainbow is so pretty." Ino said as Shikamaru nodded his head and then looked as her.

"It is but there's also something else that's pretty." Shikamaru said. Ino looked over towards Shikamaru.

"That is?" Ino asked Shikamaru smiled at her.

"It's you." Shikamaru replied Ino blushed as she looked away from him. Shikamaru continued to smile. It wasn't long until the two reached Shikamaru's home. Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"I guess this is it then..." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded her head. She slowly let got of his hand.

"Tell your parents that I said hi." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I will." Shikamaru said, he kissed her good-bye as Ino replied to his kiss. He then went in as Ino slowly mad her way home.

_**The End**_


End file.
